In traditional audio reproduction, digital audio filters are designed for particular sample rates. If audio is reproduced at a different sample rate than the designed sample rate, digital audio filters must be redesigned or the applied filter effects need to be scaled in frequency. It would therefore be desirable to have a method and apparatus to deliver a flexible filter design that adapts to variable sample rates.